It Will Rain
by Tiffany7898
Summary: A songfic about Trunks and Marron. Trunks made one of the biggest mistakes in his life and he goes out to fix it. Review please! :) Song "It Will Rain" By Bruno Mars. *I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR DBZ*


_(AN: I had to delete the song lyrics because supposedly it was against the rules. I'm sorry, but listen to the song while you read this.)_

He watched her walk out his front door, tears streaming down her angelic face. She stopped before closing the door, looking back one more time at him. She shook her head, her blond hair swaying side to side. Then she finally shut the door, she was out of his life now. Trunks sat back on the floor leaning against the wall. He felt cold and hollow, he thought he didn't need her. Trunks was wrong, he needed her more than ever. He needed her arms wrapped around him, he needed her warmth. He felt his other half walk out the door. Trunks wasn't complete without Marron. He hurt her, he thought he didn't, she told him he did, and that's what drove him to tell her to get out. Marron didn't protest, she saw the rage in his eyes, she felt unwanted.

Marron stood on the drive way. She didn't want to leave him, Trunks was her one and only. She sat down in front of her car and let the tears flow some more. She remembered all the good times they had together, the laughing and love they showed each other. Nobody could replace Trunks, nobody. She wanted to run back inside to him, but she thought he didn't want her anymore. Trunks made one of the biggest mistakes in his life, he sat in that same spot for the longest while, he felt like he had no purpose without Marron. But it was too late, she was gone. Marron felt as if there was a hole in her chest, her whole body shaking at the thought of never seeing her love again.

Trunks sat in the same place in the dark. He felt weak without her. Trunks shook his head as tears began to form in his deep blue eyes. He thought about her blue eyes, they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Marron's eyes were just like his, but not anymore, Trunks' eyes were dark blue now, he felt dark in general. He needed her to lighten him up again. Trunks looked up and through the window, Marron's car was still there. Trunks got up to his feet and he heard the sound of rain pouring down on this gloomy day.

As Trunks walked to the door, memories of Marron's parents made him stop. He remembered them telling his love that he was no good, that he would only cause her pain. Maybe they were right, They've only been causing each other pain these past weeks. He knew he would be the same with his daughter, if he had one. Trunks wouldn't want to his daughter crying over a boy, maybe that's how Krillin and 18 felt. He didn't want that to happen anymore, he wanted to show them that he isn't as bad as they think.

Trunks needed to fix this. He needed Marron back in his life. He opened the door to find the rain pouring down, he didn't care, he would run a million miles in this weather for her. He walked out into the cold water and down to the drive way to find his love sitting down on the concrete, soaking wet. "Marron?"

Marron looked up to find Trunks standing next to her, water dripping down the strands of his hair, hitting the concrete. Marron didn't say anything, she showed no emotion._ 'Why is he out here?'_ She thought._ 'I thought he didn't want me.'_ Trunks held out his hand to her. Marron looked at it and back to his face. Without thinking, she grabbed it and Trunks helped her up. Trunks took her into his arms as she sobbed more. He kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." Trunks whispered in her ear.

Marron looked up at him. She didn't want to lose him, but she didn't want to deal with this anymore. She did what her heart told her to do, she kissed him. She knew how bad Trunks' temper was, she didn't care anymore, she'll deal with it if it meant spending the rest of her life with him, the man she loves, Trunks.

Trunks kissed back and held her tight, they pulled away and Trunks led Marron back into the house. Trunks felt complete again, and so did Marron. Trunks told himself that he will never hurt Marron like this again, never. He knew Marron wouldn't be happy all the time, but he wanted her to happy for most of it, he wanted to see her pretty smile and hear her laugh which was music to his ears. They sat on the floor against the wall, Marron sat between his legs and leaned back on him. She rested her head in between his neck and shoulder and closed her eyes, she could stay like this forever, and so could he. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes.

* * *

**I'm crying, I really am crying! Bruno Mars always makes me cry when he sings these kind of songs! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, please tell me your thoughts in a review :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
